thekingdomofnorwayfandomcom-20200214-history
General civil penal code
Norwegian Laws: General civil penal code Norwegian: Lov om straff (Straffeloven) First Part: The Common Rulings §§ 1-16 Chapter One: Civil Penal Code area of effect § 1. Area of effect for the general rulings. The rulings in the first part applies to all punishable actions, when nothing else is decided by law or effects of interpretation § 2. Limitations of international law. The penal code rules with the limitations that follows the understandings with foreign states or the international law. § 3. The civil penal code's effect in time The penal code of the time of committed crime is to be used. If the penal code changes that leads to a more favourable. result for the offender, then the new penal code will be used. § 4. The civil penal code's affect on crimes in Norway and in Norwegian jurisdiction areas. The civil penal code applies to crimes committed in Norway, including Svalbard, Jan Mayen and our public chat and archive services. a) On our online services including but not limited to: Discord, Wikia and Slack. B) On Norwegian vessels, including aircraft and drilling rigs and other floating instalments. Is the crime committed on another state's continental shelf the penal code only applies to one person that follows the craft or instalment. § 5. The civil penal code's effect on crimes committed abroad Outside the area of effect after § 4 the civil penal code applies to actions committed: a) by a Norwegian citizen b) By a person residing in Norway or c) on behalf of a Business registered in Norway When the actions: 1.is punishable after law in the nation is it committed 2.is a war crime, genocide or crimes against humanity 3.is breaking the law of war 4.is considered child marriage or forced marriage 5.is directed against the Norwegian state or the Norwegian state authority 6.is committed outside the area of any state's supreme court and can be punished by jail 7.is considered terror or terror-related actions or is affected by the civil penal code chapter 18. 8.is considered suggesting to commit crimes as to the penal code's § 183 or contains the submission of hate speech after the penal code §185 Chapter Two: Legal Definitions § 6. Public area and public action By public area it means a place with the intent of being used by the general public An action is public when it is committed with the presence of a larger amount of people or when easily observable or observable from a public place, an action is also public when it is presented in a way that makes it easily reachable by a larger amount of people. § 7. This list is required to be expanded upon Chapter Three: Terms regarding criminal liability § 8. Demand for statutory authority Criminal reactions can only be applied where statuary authority is in place. § 9. Complicity A penal action is also applicable to those who comply to the violation, when nothing else is set § 10. Necessity An action that would else wise be punishable is legal when: a) It is taken to save life, health, property or other interest from a danger that is not preventable in another reasonable way, and b) the risk of danger is way greater than the risk of the action. § 11. Self-Defence An action that would else wise be punishable is legal when: a)it is made to avoid an illegal attack b)it's not extended beyond what is necessary c)not extending over what is obviously justifiable under consideration to how dangerous the attack is, what kind of interest the attack violates, and the attackers fault. The rule in the first paragraph is applicable to those who partake in a legal arrest or seek to hinder someone to be put into custody or jail. Exercise of public authority can only be met with self-defence when the public authority is illegal, and the one exercising it is behaving wilfully or negligently. § 12. Vigilante Chapter Four: Overview of the juridical sanctions. (Sentences) § 13. The Punishments The punishments sentencable by a court of law is: A) Prison B) Custody C) Community Service D) Fines E) Loss of rights F) Confiscation F) Loss of rights to operate motor vehicles G) Exilement and loss of citizenship § 14. Prison sentences Sentencing to jail can be imposed when the penal verdict states it. The minimum sentence in jail is one and a half day. Together with imprisonment, the following sentences can be added: A) Community Service B) Fines C) Loss of rights § 15. Custody When a prison sentence is not considered sufficient to spare others life, health or freedom, can custody under the Norwegian Correctional Services be sentenced when the transgressor is found guilty in the acts of violent crimes or crimes against humanity. If the crime committed was of a serious nature, it must be a contiguous danger that the offender will commit serious natured offences as mentioned in the first paragraph. If the crime was of a less serious nature, the following conditions has to apply: A) The offender has previously committed or attempted serious natured offences as mentioned in the first paragraph B) It must be assumed to be a close connection between the previous and the now committed crime, and C) the danger of relapse to a new serious crime, as men mentioned in the first paragraph, must be especially contiguous. § 16. The uniting of other penalties in coordination with custody. Together with custody the loss of rights may be sentenced. Second Part: Punishable Actions §§ 16 - 143 Chapter Five: Genocide, Crimes against humanity and war crimes § 17. Genoice : For genoice punsihes those whom with the intention to partly or entirely destroy a nation, etnicity, racial or relligios group. : A) Murders one or more of the members of the group : B) Applies serious damage to one or more of the members of the group : The sentence for Genocide is prison for 3 months, with the possibility for custody. § 18. Crimes Against Humanity : For crimes against humanity punishes those who i partakes in widespread or systematic attack directed on a general population. : A) Murders a person : B) Exticts a whole population completely or partially, including putting hte populatiun under living conditins meant to wipe the population. : C) Enslaves a person : D) On the behalf of, or with permission from a state or a political organization contributes to a persons disapeearance unwillingly, and with that continues to evade the person from the protection of the law in a longer period of time. : E) Commits another inhuman action of sorts alike the above, that causes major suffering or serious damage. § 19. War crimes against person : For war crimes commited against a person, punishes those who in relation with an armed conflict : A) Kills a protected person : B) Kidnaps a protected person : C) In violation to international law deports or foricbly moves a protected poerson from an area where the pereosn legaly confines him or herself, or illegaly improssons a protected person. : D) sentences or initiates a punishment against a protected person without the person first having a fair trial in copalation with international law. : E) Harms or punishes a combatant who is surrendered or who is hor de combat : With international armed conflict punsihes alsho those who : A) Moves heir own civilian population into occupied territory : B) Forces the oppositions own citizens to take part in combat agianst their own land, or : C) Forces a protected person to service in enemy armed forces : A protected person is a person who does not, or does not any more take active part in the hosttilities, or who is elsewise protected after international law. : The punishment for war crimes against a person is one and a half month, but up to 3 months in the cases mentioned in the first paragrap letter A - D § 20. War crimes against property and civil rights : For war crimes punishes those who in relation to armed conflict : A) Pillages : B) In a large scale, destroys or confiscates property without it being strictly nesecairty of concideration to warfare, or : C) Declares the counterparts citizen's civlil rights, or their popsibility to get these tried before a court, repealed or temporarily put out of force. : War crimes against property or civil rights is punsihed with prison up to 1 month, but up to 3 months when the crime commited is of a gross manner. § 21. War crimes against humanitarian missions, and it's property : For war crimes punishes those who in relation to armed conflict : A) Directs an attack against personnel, installations, material, units or vehicles who is involved in humanitarian work or peacekeeping operations in coalation with the UN-Pact, as long as these have a demand for protection according to international law. B) directs an attack against personell, buildings, material, medical units or transport who according to international law has the right to benefit one of the Genève Convention and additional protocols, special protecting hallmark or other form of identification that shows that they are protected under the Genève Convention, or C) Misuses white flags, the enemy's or the United Nations flag, military hallmarks or uniforms or misuses special protected hallmarks mentioned in part B) leading to someones death. Punsihemnt for war crimes agianst humanitarian missions or hallmarks is prison up to 1month, or up to 3 months in the cases that are mentioned in part C § 22. War crimes trough forbiden means of war : For crimes of war punsihes those who in relation to armed conflict : A) Directs attack against the general population, and civilians who does not partake in thee hostilities. : B) Directs an attack with the knowlege that such an attack wil cause civilian losses. : C) Directs an attack against cities, towns or settlements that is not defended and that does not make up a military possision, or against demilitarized zones : D) Directs an attack against buildings that is dedicated to religion, education, art, sience or cheritable causes, against historical monuments, cultural herritages, hospitals or rally places for hurt and wounded, or against other civillian object that does not make up a militarygoal. : Punishment for war crimes trough the use of forbiden means of war, is prison up to 1,5 months but up to 3 months where the crime contains the murder of a civilian, or other protected person. § 23. Superiors responsibility : For violations of the superiors responsibility punsihes a military or civilian leader or one who is acting as such, if persons under his or her's effective authority and controll commits a crime as mentioned in §§ 17 to 22, when the crime is a result of the leader hasn't exercied justifiable controll over them, and the leader : A) Knew or should have known that his subordinates had started such a crime, or that it was imminent, and : B) refrained to initiate neccesairy and reasonable actions that was in his or her's power to prevent or halt the crime, or to report the action to a competent authority for punsihements by law. : Punsihemtns is jail up to 1 month but up to 3 monts where the crime is severe. § 24. Minimum penalty : Punishments in this chapter can not be put under the minimum penalty. Chapter Six: Protection of Norway's independence and other fundamental rights § 25. Violation of Norway's independence and peace § 26. Gross Violation of Norway's independence and peace § 27. Violation of Norway's constitution § 28. Gross violation of Norway's constitution § 29. Attack on the Norwegian government's operation § 30. Gross attack on the Norwegian government's operation § 31. Intervention in vital Government institutions § 32. Gross intervention in vital Government institutions § 33. Treason § 34. Coarse Treason § 35. Intelligence operations against state secrets § 36. Disclosure of state secrets § 37. Negligent disclosure of state secrets § 38. Other illegal intelligence § 39. Association of infringement of Norway's independence and condition i.e § 40. Illegal military operations § 41. Punishment for partaking in violent groups with political goals Chapter Seven: Terrorist acts and terror related actions § 42. Terrorists Acts § 43. Terror coalitions § 44. Threats of terrorism § 45. Financing of terrorism § 46. Recruiting, advertising or training for terrorist actions § 47. Punishment for partaking in a terrorist organisation § 48. Complicity to aid dodging from punishment § 49. Terrorist bombings § 50. Hijacking of aircraft and ships i.e § 51. Interruption with the safe operations of ships and aircraft i.e § 52. capturing hostages in terror purposes § 53. Attack on internationally protected person Chapter eight: Protection of public authority and it's trust. § 54. Purchasing of votes and illegally acclaiming votes § 55. Sale of a persons vote § 56. Unwarranted participation in elections § 57. Vote manipulations § 58. Violence or threats against public servant § 59. Preventing public servants operations § 60. Counteracting the Judiciary § 61. Gross counteracting of the Judiciary § 62. Gross negligent counteracting of the Judiciary § 63. Influencing evidence and evasion of punishment § 64. Evasion of sentenced punishment § 65. Breaking the duty to identify yourself § 66. Illegal exercising of authority § 67. Misuse of public uniform, logo or title i.e § 68. Misuse of international logo title etc. § 69. breaking prohibition of residence or stay, or prohibition of contact. § 70. Counteracting Enforcement of law § 71. Infringement of court decision § 72. Misconduct. § 73. Misuse of public authority, § 74. Torture § 75. Infringement of prohibition of travel Chapter Nine: Protection of the public tranquillityq, order and safety. § 76. Nuisance § 77. Riot § 78. call to commit punishable act § 79. Infringement of foreign state § 80. Hate Speech § 81. Discrimination § 82. Misuse of emergency services § 83. Careless handling of firearms or explosives § 84. Illegal armament in a public space § 85. Gross illegal armament in public space § 86. Carrying firearms with the intent to commit crime § 87. Attacks on infrastructure § 88. Sacrilege of the dead § 89. Duty to avert an offence § 90. Organized Crime Chapter Ten: Protection of information and information exchange § 91. Unwarranted dealing with access data, data programs etc. § 92. Identity infringement § 93. Attacks on computer systems § 94. Violation of the right to privately communicate § 95. Violation of business secrets § 96. Violation of confidentiality § 97. Violation of confidentiality for specific occupations Chapter eleven: Wrong explanations and accusation § 98. False testimony § 99. False accusation § 100. arbitrary accusation § 101. Accusation of fictitious punishable act Chapter Twelve: Protection of the private freedom and peace § 102. coercion § 103. duress § 104. Detention § 105. Slavery § 106. Threats § 107. coarse threats § 108. Ruthless behaviour § 109. Illegal stay or access § 110. The redactor's responsibility for content broadcast Chapter Thirteen: Coarse violent acts § 111. Bodily harm § 112. Murder § 113. Consent from the aggrieved § 114. complicity to suicide § 115. Compassion murder § 116. Abuse in close relations Chapter Fourteen: Thefts and other violations of ownership rights § 117. Theft § 118. Coarse theft § 119. minor theft § 120. embezzlement § 121. Robbery § 122. Blackmail § 123. Receiving stolen goods § 124. Money laundering § 125. Grand theft auto § 126. Illegal use of real estate Chapter fifteen: Vandalism, and developing of threaths against the public § 127. Vandalism § 128. Loss of wealth Chapter sixteen: Protection of the trust to posses money and certain documents § 129. Forgery § 130. Coarse forgery § 131. Money forgery § 132. Misuse of identification papers Chapter seventeen: Fraud, tax fraud, and other ecconimical crime § 133. Fraud § 134. Coarse fraud § 135. Insurance fraud § 136. Tax fraud § 137. Wrongful information about company § 139. Corruption § 140. Coarse corruption § 141. Minor corruption § 142. trading in influence § 143. Economic infidelity End of the general civil penal code Written: 19/05/2016 (DD/MM/YYYY) Author: Metacynical Category:Laws